Jittery
by Random Guise
Summary: David Mann barely escaped with his life after being chased by a psycho trucker in the 1971 movie "Duel". But you just don't get over something like that right away, as this one-shot shows. I don't own these characters, and I don't get truckers mad.


**A/N: A final scene imagined from the 1971 made for TV movie "Duel" with Dennis Weaver that was later expanded and released in theaters, one of Steven Spielberg's earliest films to catch people's attention.**

* * *

Jittery

"Hello Mr. Mann" the woman greeted at the door, then giggled. "Sorry, but Mister Mann sounds redundant. Are you here to see Jerry?" The thought of addressing his wife as 'Mrs. Mann' almost started her up giggling again.

David Mann returned a weak smile. "Yeah Nancy, if he's in. Just because this is his office and it's a business day doesn't mean he's always in" he said a little testily, then continued in a more conciliatory tone. "I was in the area and thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, he's here today. Let me go make sure he isn't on a call; the lights on this phone don't always tell me when he's got somebody on the line. Wait right here." Nancy got up from her desk by the front door and crossed the room to a corner office, where she knocked before sticking her head inside. She spoke for a moment and turned while leaving the door open. "Bob can see you now, Mr. Mann." She stifled the giggle but still smiled.

"Thank you." David traded places and entered the office.

Jerry France stood and shook David's hand as he entered. "Good to see you, Dave. Have a seat" he waved to one of the office's chairs. After David sat down, he returned to his chair behind the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Jerry, it's about my claim. Now, I'm not gonna pretend to tell you your business but don't you think it's about time I got paid for my car? You know, I have to travel to visit clients and I'm stuck using my brother's car right now when he isn't using it."

"Oh, I understand. Give me a moment while I get your file" he said as he rose and walked to the door, only to be met by his secretary with file in hand. "Thanks, Nancy" he acknowledged as he returned to his chair and started browsing the file's content.

"Let's see...you're current on premiums, only this one claim in five years. Ah yes, you're the one with _that _red Plymouth Valiant; 1971 model, license plate 149 PCE. Only five thousand miles on it before it was totaled, it didn't even have a chance to be broken in yet. Looks like you had quite the experience, didn't you? The road can be a lonely place when you're stalked by a psychotic truck driver."

"You could say that; now my wife needs me to call in anytime I go anywhere farther than the grocery store. I've never had anything even close to this experience before; you hear about crazy people out there but this is a first for me. I think I still wince every time I hear a truck horn." David admitted nervously. It had been the stuff of nightmares, and he still wasn't completely over it. "What about my claim?"

Jerry sat back in his chair. "Things are still moving along. There's a copy of the police report here; no witnesses according to your statement."

"That's right. When I got run off the road into the fence earlier a couple of guys saw the end of it, but no one saw the truck."

"Right; that fence was across from Chuck's Cafe. But you didn't call the police or tell anyone about it then?"

"No. Like I said, I figured no one would believe me. I didn't have any proof and I didn't know what the driver looked like."

"Well, if he rammed you from the rear there should have been damage on your bumper or trunk."

"Probably, but I was pretty shook up and didn't think to look."

"Didn't think to find the owner of the fence you damaged either. You just drove off."

"I know. I'm sorry, but again I was pretty shook up and wasn't thinking with a completely clear head. I'm normally a very responsible person. Look, I tried to help that schoolbus on the side of the road to get started."

"Yes and that 'crazy truck driver' actually _did_ help them get going again. I guess he only had it out for adults."

"And telephone booths and snakes."

"Yes, we did see there was an incident with some reptile cages and a payphone booth at something called a Snakerama that had a witness that described the truck. Now look Dave, I'm not saying what you said isn't true; it's just that they still haven't been able to identify the driver of that truck yet; we can't prove that he even existed except for his body. We haven't been able to tell if he was insured or not."

"What difference does that make, Jerry? Some lunatic tries to kill me and you're worried about if he had insurance!"

"Now Dave, don't get excited...of course the important thing is you're okay. It just means Mutual will have to process the claim differently is all. They just barely finished with the police inspection of the vehicle after getting it separated from that truck _and_ they were both in a crumpled pile down a cliff, so things are moving along a little more slowly than normal."

"I...need...a...car!" David said as he jumped up and nervously twitched.

"Calm down!" Jerry shouted, and then composed himself. "Tell you what; I'll arrange for you to get a complimentary rental for a week while we sort this thing out. We really are trying to do our best, I assure you Dave. Will that help you out?"

"Well..." he said as he mopped his brow and forced himself to take deep breaths "...that would help an awful lot, Jerry. I'm in a tight spot here, and I haven't been sleeping well lately. I think it's a little understandable, don't you?"

"I can't begin to imagine, Dave, I'll make a few calls and call you to let you know where to pick up the rental. Why don't you go home and rest a bit?"

"Good idea. Thanks Jerry, you're a good agent" David said as he wiped his palms and shook hands.

"Drive carefully; I'll talk to you late this afternoon. Bye!" Jerry said as he ushered him out of the office. He sat back at his desk and reached for the phone. "Dave used to a lot less jittery, a lot more calm" he thought to himself as he started dialing.

The End

* * *

**A/N: My secretary just totaled her car and really had the runaround getting it paid off. It made me think of what would happen if the circumstances were even more complicated, and then I thought of this movie which would have made things a LOT more complicated.**


End file.
